


Late Night Confessions

by coldairballoons



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Coming Out, Gay!Curt Mega, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans!Owen Carvour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldairballoons/pseuds/coldairballoons
Summary: Owen has a secret.Curt has a secret.And neither of them can say it in broad daylight.





	Late Night Confessions

“Curt?” Owen’s voice was a little above a whisper, but not loud enough to qualify as regular talking. He cleared his throat, looking to Curt again. “Curt? Can I tell you something?”

Curt stirred, rolling over in their shared bed. “Yeah, Liv?” Owen winced at his birth name’s shortened version, but sat up, running a hand through his too-long hair pulled into a ponytail, which he hated. “What’s up?” 

“I… god, I don’t know how to tell you.” 

Owen’s breathing quickened, and soon he was crying, and Curt was holding him, telling him it would be alright, that whatever was going on would pass, that he was here and never leaving, that he would always have a friend. A friend. That was a funny way of putting it, seeing as Owen had always admired Curt, as more than a friend—as a lover, perhaps? It would never happen, especially not with his secret.

After a few more moments of shaking with tears, he looked up at Curt. “I’m a boy.” Owen managed, voice cracking and weak. “Curt, I’m not a girl, I never have been, I’m transgender, I’m a boy.” There it was, the words he had been waiting to say for too long. It was electricity in the air between them, and Curt was going to pull away, to hit him, to throw him to the ground, tell him he was a mistake, a waste, broken—but none of those things happened. 

Instead, Curt just pulled him closer, whispering “I know. That’s okay. You’re wonderful, the way you are, you’re a man, you’re perfect.” And Owen just cried, letting himself be held by Curt, letting himself be rocked back and forth like a child who had a nightmare. “You’re a man, you’re wonderful, I’m here, it’s okay, Li—is there something else I should call you?”

Owen sniffed, wiping his eyes. “Owen.” 

“Owen. I love it.” Curt smiled, pressing a soft kiss to the side of Owen’s head, purely platonically—right? They were used to physical contact, on their assignments, they’d had to be couples more often than not, so maybe it was just a friendly touch. “Owen Carvour.” 

Owen hiccuped, smiling. “Thank you.”

Curt nodded, pulling him closer. “Of course—you’re my best friend, I love you no matter what, okay?” Owen nodded in return, letting himself be pulled closer. “I have a secret too, do you mind if I told you?” Curt’s voice was soft, barely above a hum, but Owen nodded.

“I’m gay. I like men.” Oh. Owen smiled, hugging Curt as he had done for Owen earlier. 

It was silent in the room for a few moments, but when Owen broke the silence, his usually soprano voice was softer, deeper. Heavy with exhaustion and tears. “Thank you for telling me, Curt, I’m so proud of you.” Curt smiled, wrapping his arms around Owen even tighter. 

“I’m proud of you too, Owen.” 

Owen couldn’t fight back sleep any longer—crying had tired him out, and Curt’s chest rising and falling against him was lulling him into rest. Maybe one day Owen would have the courage to tell Curt how he felt, but for now, he was content with curling up with the man in a way that was almost too close to be platonic, and that was okay. In fact, their okay was wonderful.


End file.
